Pohatu
Pohatu was the cheerful and brave Toa Mata of Stone and part of the team tasked with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, he was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Stone. Biography Toa Mata Early Life Pohatu and the rest of his team were created on the Isle of Artakha. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened. The Toa were immediately introduced to each other and told by Helryx of their destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Toa were then trained by Hydraxon in combat, and other situations that they might encounter. He once hid each of their Kanohi, and they would have to retrieve them. He claimed the exercise was to train them for a time when Kanohi would not be readily available. Directly afterward, he had each of them try to escape Spinax, Hydraxon's Energy Hound. Pohatu, like his teammates, could not outrun the Rahi, even with the Kanohi Kakama; the moment he deactivated it, the hound caught him. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents. They fought against many Rahi that had been affected by strange energy spikes, and then defeated the living lightning bolt Rahi, the Avohkah. Following the Avohkah's defeat, Tahu and Kopaka led the other Toa to the Codrex, the only feature on the sandy plains of Karda Nui. After they entered it, the hatch sealed them inside, and the two Toa were forced to explain that if they left the Codrex, the Energy Storms that filled Karda Nui would destroy them. They were told they had to enter Toa Canisters, since the Codrex had no life support systems. Pohatu was the first to enter them, where they remained for thousands of years. The Toa Canisters were supposed to travel to the Isle of Mata Nui. When they landed, they were supposed to go to the island temple, Kini-Nui, head through the tunnel system into Metru Nui, and awaken the Great Spirit. However, an unknown anomaly caused the canisters to malfunction, and they floated aimlessly in the sea for a thousand years, until a Matoran named Takua collected the Toa Stones of the island and inadvertently summoned the canisters to Mata Nui. .]] Mata Nui Quest for the Masks After awakening and emerging from his canister, Pohatu found his way to the village of Po-Koro. Suffering from amnesia much the same as the rest of the six Toa, Turaga Onewa had to explain who Pohatu was, the current chaotic situation on Mata Nui, and the destiny of the six Toa. Following this, Pohatu went off to practice his skills, meeting Kopaka after accidentally burying him in a rockslide. Pohatu offered to help him out from the rubble, but Kopaka preferred to escape on his own, using his Ice powers to weaken and shatter the stones around him. Pohatu came to enjoy Kopaka's company, and despite the Toa of Ice's reluctance was able to convince Kopaka that they should travel together. They ascended the mountain to its' peak, where Kopaka found a Kanohi Hau. From the summit, Kopaka was able to see the other four Toa, and the Toa Mata were able to finally reacquaint themselves with one another. Pohatu later defended Po-Koro from Rockworms, using boulders to fight from a distance, ricocheting them off of the cliff walls and defeating dozens of the Rahi at once. Along with the rest of his fellow Toa, Pohatu first had to collect eleven Kanohi Masks and a Makoki Stone. Journeying to Po-Koro, Pohatu arrived upon the outset of a plague. Takua investigated the village and found the source of the plague to be a secret chamber in the Po-Wahi Quarry where the Po-Matoran Ahkmou was obtaining his famous Comets. Pohatu arrived shortly after Takua, and prepared to fight the Nui-Jaga which guarded the chamber. However, the Rahi hurled a gob of blinding venom at him, forcing him to rely on Takua's instructions on where to kick Kolhii Balls. Together the two brought down the supports that kept the cavern from crumbling, just in time for Pohatu to regain his vision and evacuate using his Kanohi Kakama, Takua in hand. He later acquired a Kanohi from Nui-Rama, defeating the creatures with his fellow Toa by knocking the Rahi's infected masks off. Having trouble finding their masks individually, the Toa Mata called a meeting, where they discussed an alliance. Teridax took advantage of their unity and attacked them, unleashing several forces of nature against them. Overcoming these threats, the Toa decided to band together in order to collect their remaining Kanohi. Upon completing the quest for his eleven Kanohi and the Makoki Stone, Pohatu met with the rest of the team at Kini-Nui and received Golden Kanohi. They then descended into Teridax's lair, where they merged into Toa Kaita, and battled to defeat the Manas crabs. Dissolving into their original forms, the Toa were confronted by six Shadow Toa, malevolent counterparts to themselves. After realizing that the Shadow Toa were manifestations of their own darkness, the Toa Mata absorbed them, and entered Teridax's chamber. The Makuta confronted them in the form of an infected Matoran, to confuse them about their destiny. Refusing to fall for the trick, the Toa unleashed their elemental powers, defeating him for the first time through their combined strength. Bohrok Invasion Immediately after their victory, the island came under attack by the Bohrok Swarms, which Pohatu and the other Toa fought valiantly to fend off. Pohatu returned briefly to his home village of Po-Koro, only to find it under attack by the Bohrok. Though he was helped by his other teammates, Pohatu was forced to evacuate the village, which relocated to Ga-Koro. Pohatu, teaming with [[]]Gali, constructed a trap in Po-Wahi, and managed to retrieve many of the Krana that they needed. After retrieving one of each breed of Krana, Pohatu and the five other Toa descended into the lair of the Bahrag, queens of the Bohrok. Their presence triggered the revelation of six Exo-Toa suits, which the Toa used to fight the Bahrag with the suit's Electro-Rockets. Eventually shedding the armor, the Toa used their elemental abilities to trap the Bahrag in a Protodermis Cage. As the Bahrag's lair began to collapse, the Toa fell into six tubes filled with Energized Protodermis. This mysterious substance transformed the Toa into Nuva. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kal Strike The Toa emerged in a cavern to find stone raining down, but the Hau Nuva saved them. As the cavern began to crumble, Pohatu lent the power of his Kakama Nuva to the other Toa to help them escape. In another chamber, the Toa saw Tahnok rampaging without the Bahrag guiding them. Defeated by the Pakari Nuva and the power of Ice, they were trapped in a ditch. The Toa then flew to the surface. When the Bohrok-Kal stole the Nuva Symbols, Pohatu lost his powers along with the other Toa Nuva. Later, he encountered Gahlok-Kal, who magnetized him to a herd of Mahi until Takua found him. He and the other Toa Nuva then resumed their quest to obtain the Kanohi Nuva, during which Pohatu and Onua tried to seize the Krana-Kal off of Tahnok-Kal. The two were successful, but a Bohrok Va managed to put another Krana-Kal in, allowing the Tahnok-Kal to get away before they noticed. He was told by Onewa that there was a Kanohi Hau Nuva in an Ice cave on Mount Ihu. He headed there and attempted to team up with Kopaka, continuously falling in [[The Drifts|''"The Drifts"]], and even causing an avalanche. He eventually got Kopaka to agree to team up, when he saved him from a Muaka. After they reached the cave, he cleared the cave mouth from rocks with ease, and continued, going down onto a crevice to find the mask. They found the mask, but a tremor came, and Pohatu tried to shove Kopaka out of the way, Kopaka then grabbed the Hau Nuva, and tried to use it to shield Pohatu from the oncoming boulders. Pohatu was rendered unconscious and was covered by the rocks, thus Kopaka thought him dead. He eventually woke up, and traveled through the tunnels until he wound up in Po-Wahi. He then set off to Po-Koro, and witnessed Kopaka giving Onewa the Hau Nuva, as a tribute to the ''"fallen" Toa of Stone. After letting Kopaka know that he was miraculously alive, and seeing Kopaka show some actual emotion, he took the mask. Pohatu and the other Toa Nuva journeyed to the Bahrag's lair, following the Kal. After Tahu managed to slow the Bohrok-Kal down slightly with the Kanohi Vahi, the Nuva were able to catch up and they transferred their powers in the Nuva symbols to the Kal. It was so much power that the Bohrok Kal were overloaded and defeated by their original powers. The Toa Nuva regained their Elemental Powers and headed back to the surface. Search for the Seventh Toa .]] Pohatu was one of the three Toa present when the Mask of Light was being translated. He left for Onu-Koro shortly thereafter. While questioning Takua on Jaller's whereabouts, part of the cave imploded, and Vorahk, Kurahk, and Turahk entered Onu-Koro. After some struggles, Vorahk fought Onua, who started to drain his power. Pohatu ran to save Onua, but Turahk shot a beam of Fear, causing Pohatu to become frozen with fright. Pohatu recovered and used his Climbing Claws to hold Turahk in place, while Onua collapsed the roof above them. They both ran out to the surface, where they were buried alive. Kopaka then saved them, and the trio went to Kini-Nui, where they fought the Rahkshi. Pohatu used his climber claws to cuff Vorahk and Kurahk, while Tahu, Onua, Kopaka, and Gali finished them off. After Takua became Takanuva, Pohatu helped in the construction of the Ussanui. After Teridax was defeated, the Turaga related the history of Metru Nui to the Toa Nuva and Matoran. Afterward, they constructed boats and made their return to the island city. When they arrived, the Toa Nuva faced six Doom Vipers, and were able to defeat them using the Kakama Nuva. Afterward, Pohatu helped with the reconstruction of the city. Some time later, the Toa Nuva and the Turaga were immediately invited to a secret meeting of Dume's. There, he along with the other Toa learned that the one they sworn to awake, Mata Nui, was dying, and his only hope was the Mask of Life which was located on Voya Nui. Voya Nui Pohatu and the other Toa set off to this mysterious island in Canisters similar to the ones they arrived on Mata Nui. Upon arrival, they met with the Piraka, and a fight broke out. One by one, Pohatu witnessed his fellow Toa fall. Pohatu was later knocked out by Hakann, leaving Onua the only one left fighting, though he was eventually felled as well. Zaktan, the leader, did not dare to leave them alive, so he ordered his fellow Piraka to remove the Toa's tools and masks, and then throw them into Mount Valmai. The volcano erupted before the Piraka could do so, and the Toa Nuva escaped. However, they were attacked by a confused Voya Nui Resistance Team, who believed them to be more Piraka. Balta, who had been freed from a cave by Axonn and informed of the Nuva, eventually stopped his friends. The twelve heroes were knocked out after retrieving their masks by Brutaka however. Pohatu was then rescued by the Resistance Team, and, alongside the other Toa Nuva, set off to a new mission: prepare the Matoran Universe for Mata Nui's awakening. Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening With the rest of the Toa Nuva, Pohatu worked to complete the Preparation Scroll. He helped to re-release the Bohrok to level the island of Mata Nui. After this, the Toa Nuva traveled to Odina to retrieve the Staff of Artakha. Instead, they found [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], who told them the Staff had been given to the Vortixx on Xia as payment. In exchange for this, he asked to Toa Nuva to kill the traitorous Roodaka, a request the Toa promptly ignored. Before leaving, Pohatu set the stones of the Dark Hunter base to spontaneously collapse an hour after the Toa Nuva left the island. Arriving on Xia, the Toa Nuva captured Roodaka and witnessed the fight between the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. At the Toa Nuva's request, Roodaka de-mutated the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah. Shortly after this, the Toa Nuva departed to Karzahni in order to combat the member of the Brotherhood of Makuta who had stolen the Staff, Icarax. Once there, Pohatu and the others, except for Gali, were defeated by an ambush of Icarax's. After Gali destroyed the realm, Pohatu was revived and was assigned a mission to retrieve an artifact called the Heart of the Visorak with Onua. He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Artakha being used to restore the universe to its' former glory. After completing their missions, the Toa Nuva arrived on Artakha and stayed long enough to gain new armor from the realm's ruler. They were then transported to Karda Nui. Karda Nui After arriving in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva found a team of Av-Matoran fleeing from three Makuta. Pohatu charged into the battle, and after a brief fight, both sides retreated. The Nuva split into two teams: Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka as one team, while Gali, Onua, and Tahu as another. Pohatu's team, led by Kopaka, remained with the Av-Matoran to defend the Stalactite Villages from the Makuta's assault. Curious to what their new Midak Skyblasters could do, he shot a ball of Light from it which hit Antroz. The Toa Nuva then questioned the Av-Matoran about where they were and who had just attacked them. Pohatu and Photok later spotted Radiak, who was acting as bait and stated that he had stolen the Makuta's battle plans and was injured. Antroz then blasted a bolt of Shadow at Photok, while Pohatu charged at him. Chirox then attacked Pohatu using a Shadow Hand, grabbing him and letting him fall to the ground. He, Photok, Kopaka, and Solek were later bound in shadow chains, hanging from the ceiling of Karda Nui by Antroz. Lewa then arrived and shot a Light ball at him, waking him up. The Toa of Air then opened fire on Antroz, breaking his concentration. Pohatu managed to catch Kopaka and Solek, while Lewa caught Photok and escaped. Later, the Toa captured Kirop and stole the second Keystone from him. They then tricked him into leading the Toa to the Shadow Leech Hive. Along the way, the Toa Ignika saved them from an attacking Rahi and joined them. When they reached the hive, Kopaka and Solek stayed to confront Mutran while the others searched the Hive for the vats containing the Shadow Leeches. They accidentally passed the vats, which were cloaked in an illusion of Mutran's, and found that Toa Ignika had been replaced by a gigantic Rahi. They attacked, but the Toa Ignika struck back. Pohatu managed to stop the Toa, recognizing his mask, realizing that it was the Ignika. Suddenly, the five were attacked by Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah. When they woke up, Mutran attempted to drain Lewa's inner Light, but Pohatu rescued them. The four Toa and three Matoran sped out of the hive using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, pausing only to destroy the Shadow Leech vats. The Makuta launched a counterstrike, destroying the last Stalactite Village, but the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran had already fled. The Toa then stole the third Keystone from the Makuta's base and confronted them. In the battle, Photok and Pohatu were almost killed by Icarax's gravitational power, but Toa Ignika defeated Icarax in time, releasing the two from Icarax's sway. The five Makuta retreated to the Swamp of Secrets, and the Toa followed, fearful for their friends below. Pohatu, Lewa, and Kopaka arrived in the swamp just as Antroz was about to fire a shadow blast at the Mistika Toa Nuva. Kopaka froze Antroz's hand and the Toa Nuva reunited, and then prepared to fight the final battle against the Makuta. During the first battle, Pohatu and Photok were up against Gorast, who used her Felnas on him, making his stone powers go out of control. He and Photok were buried under tons of rock, and he was knocked unconcious. Sometime later, Photok woke him up, and Pohatu used his powers to mentally lift the rocks, so the duo could then fly away. Soon after that, he was spotted by Takanuva and Gali while flying through the swamp. As they flew to find the others, they encountered a group of Niazesk, heading in their direction, readying to attack. Pohatu attempted to knock some down with his Stone powers, but they easily evaded his efforts. When Takanuva used a Shadow blast to defeat the Niazesk, Pohatu started to suspect that Takanuva was Teridax in disguise and gave him ten seconds to prove he was Takanuva before he attacked. After Gali formed a mental link with Takanuva and proved that he was who he claimed to be, Pohatu accepted it. Pohatu, Gali, and Takanuva later regrouped with the other Toa, learning of the energy storms and the Ignika's countdown to the end of the universe. After a battle with the Makuta, the Toa Nuva entered the Codrex, eventually discovering three powerful vehicles. Pohatu claimed the Rockoh T3 for himself, and later flew it in combat against the Jetrax T6, which had been hijacked by Antroz. Antroz shot him down, and engaged the Axalara T9 in combat. Pohatu managed to return to the dogfight, as he and Lewa were prepared to ram into the Jetrax T6. Antroz had then teleported out, and only Kopaka noticed. He released barriers of ice around the two vehicles to stop them, and he jumped into the Jetrax T6 in time. Later on, Tahu rounded up all the Toa to flee from Karda Nui as the Energy Storms were erupting. Using the three super-fast vehicles, the seven Toa made it out of Karda Nui in time. Pohatu had noticed the Ignika flying during the journey, but then it disappeared. The Toa Nuva flew to Metru Nui, where they discovered the city being invaded by the Brotherhood. Using the vehicles, they destroyed the surrounding fleet. Their arrival boosting the morale of the Order of Mata Nui warriors and Toa Mahri protecting the city, and they were able to drive off the invaders. Afterward, they celebrated the awakening of Mata Nui in the Coliseum. However, the celebrations were halted when Teridax revealed he had taken over the body of Mata Nui, and thus controlled of the Matoran Universe. Teridax's Reign After fleeing the Rahkshi attacks on Metru Nui via tunnels that Krahka showed the Toa Nuva whilst they were hiding in the Archives, the Toa Nuva arrived on the Isle of Stelt. There, Tahu formulated a plan to cause havoc around the Matoran Universe to distract Teridax's consciousness. Trinuma found the Toa and informed them of Daxia and the Order of Mata Nui's demise. Shortly afterward, Pohatu journeyed to Destral with Takanuva, where they found the island in ruins. Upon their arrival, Pohatu went about searching for any useful weaponry. Pohatu later escaped from the Matoran Universe onto Bara Magna, and along with Gali, participated in the Battle of Bara Magna where they wiped out half a legion of Skakdi. The battle ended with a victory, when Teridax was killed and Spherus Magna was reformed. Spherus Magna During efforts to help the former inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot adapt life on Spherus Magna, he encountered Kopaka, and the two worked together to create a shelter for those still working. They were soon approached by Toa Lesovikk, who was enraged that the tyrant Maker Karzahni had escaped, and eventually left to search for him. Pohatu and Kopaka set out the next day to find Lesovikk. Pohatu used his Kakama Nuva to search the area and discovered the corpse of Karzahni in the bottom of Iron Canyon, as well as Lesovikk's weapon, leading the Toa to suspect that Lesovikk had violated the Toa Code. They noticed the onset of a cyclone, which Kopaka attempted to stop solely with his Ice powers. Ignoring his brother's adamant nature, Pohatu used his Kakama Nuva to create a reverse flow of the cyclone, dissapating it. Kopaka revealed that the cyclone was natural, not an attack, due to its' single direction. They collected Karzahni's body, and returned to their camp, where they spoke with the recently returned Tahu and Gali, who had seen Lesovikk during their search for a New Atero. Pohatu and Kopaka set out again the next day, following Tahu's directions. Along the way, they talked about Lesovikk's motives, and Pohatu expressed an understanding of Lesovikk's actions, though Kopaka still condemned them. Kopaka later discussed alternate theories to the crime, and the two Toa were suddenly struck by an agonizing mental scream, which revealed the death of Tren Krom. The two quickly discovered Tren Krom's remains, scattered about a forest. They soon encountered a mutated Ta-Matoran, Gaardus, who informed them that Tren Krom's killer had escaped after attacking him. Gaardus related his history of being altered by the Nynrah Ghosts, and also mentioned the Red Star. Revealing an ability to get up to the star, Gaardus took Kopaka and a wary Pohatu up to the Red Star, where they encountered a group of hostile Kestora. The Kestora were disarmed by Pohatu when they tried to attack and suggested that the Toa be sent to the island of Mata Nui, to which they revealed the Great Spirit Robot was in ruins. Gaardus disappeared as Kopaka promptly froze the bickering Kestora, and the Toa began to search for an escape route off the Red Star. The two were driven into a trap by surrounding inhabitance, but were lead to a safer area by Mavrah. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Pohatu, along with the other Toa Mata, were placed into Toa Canisters to prepare for the day when they would be called upon in and act as the failsafe for the Great Spirit, like they were in the main universe. However, since the Great Spirit Mata Nui never fell asleep in the alternate universe, no signal was sent which called for the Toa to depart to Metru Nui. Tuyet, however, discovered a spot in the Coliseum which nobody knew about, and was able to fake a signal which summoned the Toa to Metru Nui. There, the Toa told the Toa Mata about how the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters were taking over, and that the empire stopped the groups. The Toa Mata decided to follow her rule, and Pohatu was given rule of Po-Metru from the Throne of Stone, but he began to have doubts after Tuyet sent a group of Toa to wipe out the Nynrah Ghosts. As a result, he and Lesovikk formed a rebel group which also consisted of Ahkmou, Nuju, Kodan, [[Darkness (Being)#Dark Mirror|"Darkness"]], [[Primal#Dark Mirror|"Primal"]], and [[Guardian#Dark Mirror|"Guardian"]]. After Takanuva arrived, Pohatu introduced him to the rest of the group. They then decided to lead an attack on the Coliseum. At the battle's onset, Pohatu created a stone fist to smash the Coliseum's walls. Later on, he cried out in anguish over Gali's death, but continued on into the Coliseum, only to meet Onua and find he was unable to move past him, with the two being too evenly matched. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Pohatu attempted to seal off the Isle of Mata Nui from the Matoran Universe. He and Hewkii were attacked and killed by Rahkshi that smashed through the rocks the two brought down on the tunnels. Abilities & Traits Pohatu is amiable, the friendliest in the team. He has good relations with all the Toa, and treats his villagers like equals, not subordinates. He usually jokes in times of danger and peace, boosting the morale of others around him. He always has a happy demeanor and is brave and dependable. During high tension between his brothers, he attempts to bring quarreling Toa together, though often to no avail. He never takes rude remarks too seriously and easily forgives his friends if they make a mistake. As a Toa of Stone, Pohatu has the ability to create and manipulate Stone, powers that were enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. As a Toa Nuva, he has the ability to set a timed attack of Stone, which he did to crumble the Dark Hunter fortress on Odina. Mask & Tools As a Toa Mata, Pohatu wore a Kanohi Kakama, Great Mask of Speed. This mask more than compensated for his lack of natural speed by boosting his capabilities dramatically. After Pohatu collected five other masks on the island of Mata Nui, he exchanged his Kakama and these five at the Kini-Nui for a Golden Kanohi with the powers of all six. Toa Mata Pohatu's sole Toa Tools were his Feet Additions. When Pohatu transformed into a Toa Nuva, he was given a pair of Climbing Claws, and his Feet Additions became stronger. He could use his climbing claws for melee combat or as throwing weapons, or he could combine them into the Kodan Ball to be kicked as a projectile. His Golden Kanohi was replaced with a Kakama Nuva, Kanohi Nuva of Speed, which let him share his speed powers with others. To make up for losing the powers of his five secondary Kanohi, Pohatu Nuva collected the five corresponding Kanohi Nuva, which still rest on his Suva. Upon receiving his Adaptive Armor, Pohatu gained Twin Propellers, which also function as drills, and an adaptive weapon, which took the form of a Midak Skyblaster for combat with the Brotherhood of Makuta in Karda Nui. Both the adaptive weapon and the Twin Propellers were stowed away by the Adaptive Armor when Pohatu piloted the Rockoh T3. Karda Nui's shields blocked Pohatu's access to the secondary masks on his Suva, so he was forced to rely solely upon his new adaptive Kakama Nuva and any masks his fellow Toa Nuva choose to share. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *In Mask of Light, Pohatu is voiced by Trevor Devall. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In Flashbacks) *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In Flashbacks) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2008 Vehicle Promo Animation'' See Also *Gallery:Pohatu Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Category:Nuva Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Kakama Nuva Wearers